SOY EL ÚLTIMO
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado como ha sido la vida del chico que salvo el mundo del terrible Cthullu hace tanto tiempo y que ha sido lo que ha estado haciendo desde ese momento? pues en esta historia se muestra como ha sido la vida de esa gran "héroe".


**SOY EL ÚLTIMO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión traigo un pequeño fic de uno de los personajes más olvidados de la serie, pero que si no fuera por él, el mundo entero hubiera caído en la perdición y la ruina en manos del monstruo Cthullu, me estoy refiriendo obviamente del "súper héroe" Mint Berry Crunch, también conocido como Bradley Biggle o por su nombre verdadero Gok´Zarah que es el hermano menor de Henrietta la chica gótica si quieren ver su descripción véanlo en mi perfil, algunas veces me pregunto porque no hay fics de ese personaje tomando en cuenta que él ha estado en la serie desde la temporada tres y que como ya lo he dicho, si él fue el que salvo al mundo de las garras de Cthullu… ¿Por qué nadie ha tratado de hacer un fic exclusivamente para él?, creo que es injusto ¿cierto?, como sea, en este fic también voy a tratar de usar uno género que creo que no eh usado antes, que es el de angustia, espero que les guste y también será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje. Y como ya lo he dicho en mis otras historias, ya saben que South Park no es mío, son de Treddy Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Me encontraba viajando por el espacio exterior… otra vez, volando a máxima velocidad esquivando algunos meteoritos y comentas que se me cruzaban por el camino mientras buscaba mi planeta de origen, como lo he hecho desde hace muchos años, específicamente luego de que había derrotado al monstruo Cthullu, ya que desde ese entonces me he enmarcado la importante misión de encontrar mi planeta de origen o por lo menos saber qué fue lo que le paso exactamente y tratar de encontrar también a mis verdaderos padres… cosa que durante todos estos años no he logrado conseguir, ya que no he encontrado ningún indicio de mi plantea de origen y mucho menos rastro de mis padres biológicos… y eso es algo que me…

Oh perdonen, olvide presentarme, mi nombre terrícola es Bradley Biggle y mi nombre verdadero es Gok´Zarah, tengo dieciséis años y en el planeta tierra soy reconocido a nivel mundial como Mint Berry Crunch el súper héroe que fue capaz de derrotar al terrible dios oscuro Cthullu cuando salió de las profundidades del océano y junto con el Coon causo varios destrozos por todo el mundo.

Pero no solamente soy reconocido en el planeta tierra siendo un héroe famoso, sino que cuando viajo de estrella a estrella y de planeta en planeta también ayudo a los extraterrestres que me encuentren en el camino cuando se encuentren en alguna situación crítica y ellos, al igual que las personas de la tierra, me lo agradecen infinitamente y eso me ha hecho famoso y reconocido a nivel casi universal y debo admitir que eso me hace sentir muy feliz y tan valorado como lo soy en la Tierra y también he aprendido muchas cosas de las diferentes civilizaciones extraterrestres que he conocido, ganando conocimiento que creo que nunca conseguiría en el planeta tierra.

Pero a pesar de todo eso… muy en el fondo de mi corazón… me siento infeliz, vacío… y sobretodo muy solitario, ya que aunque cuento con varios amigos en el planeta Tierra y tengo una familia que me quiera, aunque mi hermana trate de no demostrarlo y soy famoso a nivel universal… como ya lo había dicho antes, no he tenido NADA de éxito en mi búsqueda de mi planeta de origen, y a pesar de las varias civilizaciones extraterrestres a las que ayudado, ninguna de estas me ha podido decir algo útil sobre mi planeta de origen, es más casi todas ellas me han dicho algo muy parecido a lo que mi padre me dijo en esa ocasión, que mi planeta… que no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero que era conocido por todo el universo por sus minas de vallas, ya que las vallas pueden alimentar cualquier cosa, aparentemente se chocó con un planeta de cazadores de mentas y al pasar eso, supuestamente tanto mi mundo como el de las mentas se fusionaron y después destruyeron justo después de que mis padres me enviaran a la Tierra… eso me recuerda algo muy parecido que le sucedió a Súperman. Y esa es la causa principal de que debes en cuando me sienta infeliz, vacío y sobre todo, que me sienta solo ya que si eso es verdad eso quiere decir que soy el único sobreviviente de ese evento catastrófico… que soy el último de mi especie y lo peor, es que al parecer ninguna de las civilizaciones extraterrestres recuerda el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba mi planeta de origen y eso que era supuestamente reconocido a nivel universal por sus vallas.

Pero cuando ciento que pierdo toda esperanza, empiezo a recordar un importante detalle que me da los ánimos para continuar con mi búsqueda y ese detalle es: si en verdad soy supuestamente el último de mi especie ¿entonces como mi padre biológico pudo mandarme ese mensaje a la Tierra cuando Mysterion estaba desafiando a Cthullu y al Coon? Ya que para que eso suceda, mi padre obviamente tendría que estar vivo y tal vez él junto con mi madre biológica y algunos otros de mi especie puedan seguir con vida y ese es el motivo principal por el cual continúe con mi búsqueda… que parece no tener fin.

Después de un tiempo volando, con mi súper velocidad que es infinitamente superior a la velocidad de la luz, llegue a un sistema solar que se encuentra en una galaxia que está muy lejos de la Vía Láctea… creo que la llaman A1689zD1 (NA: esa es en realidad la galaxia más lejana conocida hasta ahora :O) eh visitado varios sistemas solares de diferentes galaxias del universo en donde eh tenido varias aventuras y eh conocida las civilizaciones que ya había mencionado, pero este sistema solar, al igual que la mayoría, estaba desprovisto de vida ya que los pocos planetas que hay estaban demasiado cerca de su estrella, que es una gigante roja (NA: cuando una estrella es gigante roja, es porque se está acercando al final de su vida… eso creo) y eh visitado tantos sistemas solares que sé muy bien cuando no hay vida en sus planteas aún sin tener que visitarlos directamente ya que con solo ver el tipo de estrella, sé muy bien cuanto no ha valido la pena el viaje.

-Ah…- solté un suspiro de tristeza al darme cuenta de que el viaje ha sido en vano, aunque se me hace muy raro que pueda suspirar ya que no hay aire en el espacio exterior, pero supongo que al tener grandes súper poderes puedo romper algunas de las leyes de la física, luego me puse a pensar en sí debería tratar de visitar los demás sistemas solares de esta galaxia, pero decidí que ya era hora de regresar a mi hogar… o mejor dicho, mi hogar adoptivo.

Luego de lo que me parecieron unos momentos, había llegado a la Tierra, afortunadamente tengo un buen sentido de la orientación, ya que de lo contrario me hubiera perdido en las varias ocasiones que voy al espacio, así que me dirigí al pequeño y bien extraño pueblo montañés de South Park en donde las mil y una cosas raras han pasado y fui a mi casa y ya era de noche.

Pero antes de entrar a mi hogar terrestre, tuve las palabras mágicas para dejar de estar usando mi traje de súper héroe.

-¡Shablagoo!- exclame mientras daba varios giros en el mismo lugar como si fuera un trompo y después ya tenía puesta mi ropa, que sigue siendo del mismo estilo que la que eh usado desde que era un niño y después entre a mi casa- Ya llegue- dije para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hola hijo!- me saludo alegremente mi madre terrestre, siempre me he preguntado como ella y mi padre terrestre me encontraron y me cuidaron como si fuera su hijo.

-Hola mamá- le devolví el saludo, sin muchas ganas ya que como siempre, no he podido encontrar mi lugar de origen.

-¿Cómo te fue viajando por el espacio?- me pregunto, pero tanto ella, como mi padre adoptivo, no saben que cuando viajo por el espacio para tratar de encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, ya que si se enterasen… creo que se pondrían muy tristes porque pensarían que no los quiero como padres.

-Muy bien mamá- le mentí tratando de no parecer desanimado y ella no se dio cuenta de eso y después me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar…

-Hasta que al fin llegas idiota- me dijo de repente mi hermana mayor, que con el paso del tiempo había adelgazado volviéndose una mujer muy bonita, aunque sigue siendo una gótica como siempre lo ha sido.

-Hola Henrietta- le salude un poco molesto por ese insulto.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la búsqueda de tú planeta de origen y de tus verdaderos padres?- me pregunto sin muchas ganas, ya que ella es una de las pocas personas que sabe que cuando voy por el espacio exterior es para encontrar mi lugar de origen y a mis verdaderos padres.

-Como siempre… ni un rastro de ellos…- le dije volviendo a desanimarme y después ella soltó el humo de su cigarrillo creo que al mismo tiempo que botaba un suspiro de molestia.

-Ah… tonto conformista… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es imposible que encuentres tú lugar de origen?- me dijo ella, como me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, aunque no creo que hayan sido con la intención de desanimarme o hacerme sentir mal, sino con la intención de tratarme de hacer dar cuenta de que estoy haciendo una misión aparente infructífera y que no voy a llegar a nada y no quiere que siga perdiendo el tiempo en eso.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- le dije sonriendo forzadamente y poniendo mi pose de héroe, pero ella me miro de forma inquisidora arqueando y creo que se dio cuenta de mi falsa sonrisa.

-Como quieras, sigue desperdiciando tu conformista vida en esa búsqueda inútil- me dijo cortante ella y creo que de forma desaprobatoria para luego entrar en su habitación y después solté un suspiro de tristeza, ya que posiblemente ella tiene toda la razón y después entre a mi cuarto y como estaba un poco fatigado por mi infructífera búsqueda decidí ponerme mi pijama para dormir, así que luego de ponérmela me arre coste en mi cama, pero antes de tratar de dormir vi por mi ventana las muchas estrellas que hay en el cielo oscuro y no pude volver a soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-"¿Acaso en realidad soy el último de mi especie y solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo buscando un planeta que ya no existe y unos padres muertos?"- me pregunté mentalmente de forma triste y angustiante para luego quedar dormido.

Al día siguiente, tenía que ir a la escuela y no tenía muchos ánimos a decir verdad, pero no tenía de otra, pero como yo puedo volar asía haya, podía levantarme un poco más tarde que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya que obviamente no tengo que estar esperando el autobús escolar.

Pero mientras volaba por encima del pueblo…

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA!- escuche de repente el grito de alguien, así que me detuve en seco en medio del aire y usando mi súper visión de mentas y vallas, empecé a mirar a mis alrededores para ver quien fue la persona que grito y vi que en un callejón un sujeto con una pistola que estaba asaltando a una mujer, que creo que fue la que gritó, eso se me hizo algo demasiado cliché ya que en varias ocasiones he tenido que detener a algún maleante que quiera atacar a una mujer (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta de que ese es en verdad algo bien cliché XD).

-¡Shablagoo!- exclamé dando unas vueltas para así ya tener listo mi disfraz, así que enseguida me acerque a donde estaba ese maleante y la mujer.

-¡Dame todo tu dinero perra!- había escuchado la exigencia del ladrón sin dejar de apuntarle con su pistola a la mujer que estaba temblando del miedo y no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Esa no es la forma de pedirle las cosas a una dama- le dije parándome detrás de ladrón que enseguida se sobresaltó por eso.

-¡MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, la mujer de alegría y el maleante del miedo.

-¡MUERE MALDITO!- me grito el ladrón y con su arma me empezó a disparar, pero obviamente las balas no me hacían nada y solo se embutían contra mi cuerpo- ¡OH MIERDA!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez aterrado mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Es hora de que pruebes el sabor de la justicia- cuando le dije eso cree una menta y se lo arroje en la cara, no usando todas mis fuerzas obviamente, ya que si lo hiciera lo mataría enseguida, pero aun conteniéndome la fuerza fue suficiente para hacer que el maleante saliera volando de espaldas y se chocara fuertemente contra la pared del callejón quedando inconsciente- ¿a qué te supo?- le pregunte burlón.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme Mint Berry Crunch!- me agradeció sonriendo la mujer.

-No tiene que agradecerme señora, solo cumplía con mi labor de héroe- le dije humildemente poniendo mi pose de héroe y ella rio por eso.

Luego de eso volví a tener mi ropa normal y me dirigí a la escuela que estaba a punto de comenzar las clases y ahí me estaban esperando mis amigos del Team rubio.

Pero, en vez de que el señor Garrison nos diera sus inútiles clases, nos llevó al planetario, pero parece que muchos de mis compañeros de clase sintieron aberración asía ese lugar, creo que habían dicho algo sobre cuando un tipo los quería controlar lavándoles el cerebro cuando eran unos niños para que trabajaran en ese lugar (NA: miren unos de los episodios de la temporada 2 XD) pero como la mayoría de mis amigos y yo no habíamos ingresado a la escuela en esa época, no veíamos nada de malo en estar en ese lugar.

Al estar adentro, nos guiaron a una gran sala oscura en donde habían varias sillas y nos sentamos en estas, que se podían reclinar asía atrás ya que querían que viéramos unas luces que representaban todas las estrellas y constelaciones y nos explicaban sobre estas y pude darme cuenta de que varios de mis compañeros y amigos se estaba aburriendo por eso… y no puedo negar que yo también me estaba aburriendo, ya que no me estaban enseñando algo que no sepa, ya que creo que eh visitado todas esas estrellas y constelaciones y muchas más, que creo que nadie ha descubierto, pero luego…

-"… y recuerden jóvenes, que estas no son todas las estrellas y constelaciones que existen ya que en el universo hay tantas estrellas, planetas y constelaciones que uno nunca podría verlas todas aunque tuviera toda la eternidad para hacerlo"- había terminado de decir el encargado del lugar, y varios de mis compañeros empezaron a abuchear por eso.

Pero cuando escuche eso, hizo que mis ánimos estuvieran más hundidos de como los tuve el día anterior, ya que lo que ese sujeto dijo es cierto, porque como el universo es infinito, hay tantas estrellas y planetas… que aunque tuviera toda la eternidad, tal vez nunca logré recorrer todo el cosmos… y eso significa que tal vez nunca logre encontrar mi planeta de origen ni a mis padres verdaderos.

Luego del planetario, volvimos a la escuela en donde el señor Garrison nos daba sus inútiles clases y después de eso ya todos se fueron a sus hogares, pero antes de irme volando a mi casa, me di cuenta de que varios de los demás estudiantes se iban con sus padres o con sus amigos y eso me hizo sentir de nuevo solo, ya que por lo general me voy solo a mi hogar mientras que mis amigos deciden irse juntos o siendo recogidos por sus padres o por algún familiar, trate de no seguir pensando en eso y me fui volando a mi casa.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, decidí de nuevo viajar por el espacio para seguir con mi búsqueda en esa galaxia… pero antes de partir recordé lo que ese tipo en el planetario dijo sobre que nadie sería capaz de recorrer todo el cosmos ni los incontables planetas y estrellas que existen… y eso me volvió a entristecer porque tal vez nunca podré encontrar a mis padres ni a mi plante de origen, claro suponiendo que ellos aún estuvieran vivos… y eso hace que me sienta aún más triste, vacío y sobre todo solo porque lo más probable es que de mi especie yo…

**SOY EL ÚLTIMO…**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic dedicado al chico que salvo al mundo de las garras del terrible Cthullu, aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con las Crónicas de Mysterion ni con mis otros fics, pero aun así sigo creyendo que es un poco injusto que no hayan fics sobre este personaje tomando en cuenta cuanto tiempo ha estado en la serie y lo que hizo, creo que soy el único por estos lados que se ha tomado la molestia en ponerlo en un fic, ya que él tiene cierta importancia en mi fic de Amores Inesperados, solo espero que más personas traten de incluirlo en alguna de sus historias, lo mismo pasa con otros personajes olvidados de la serie como por ejemplo el Chef o Bridon Guermo o Gary Harrison o Jesús o Kip Droppty o el primo de Kyle que no recuerdo su nombre o el doctor Mephisto o el Señor Mojón y varios más de la serie que han tenido importancia en por lo menos una sola vez en algún episodio ya que casi nadie los pone en un fic. Y eso me recuerda que cada vez que sea primero de mes, voy a subir un pequeño fic, para así variar las cosas, aunque no sé si sean sobre personajes olvidados o alguno que otro de humor o algo así XD, y gracias por sus reviews en todas mis historias :D**


End file.
